The recent rise in female perpetrated violence has prompted empirical scrutiny by researchers and policy[unreadable] makers in an effort to inform interventions and prevention programs. Even though female offenders still[unreadable] comprise a smaller percentage of juvenile arrests relative to male offenders, they utilize a disproportionate[unreadable] number of resources within the justice and social service systems. Furthermore, the well-documented racial[unreadable] disparities that exist in the broader criminal justice system (i.e. an over-representation of African-Americans[unreadable] relative to Caucasians) also exist with female juvenile offenders. However, little is known regarding the[unreadable] differential mechanisms, particularly the psychosocial risk factors, which lead to antisocial behavior in African[unreadable] American and Caucasian girls. The proposed study moves beyond treating female offenders as a[unreadable] homogenous group in an effort to extrapolate race-based differences in responses to the same risk factors.[unreadable] Specifically, we will examine whether exposure to past violence--both as a witnessor a victim--predicts[unreadable] perpetration of future violence, and whether this pathway functions differently among AfricanAmericans and[unreadable] Caucasians.[unreadable] The proposed study utilizes longitudinal data from an in-depth study on violent adolescent female offenders.[unreadable] Wave I data were collected from every girl in the state of Virginia who was sentenced to secure custody[unreadable] during an 18 month (June, 2003 to November, 2004) time period.Wave II data collection is current[unreadable] underway; interviews are being conducted with gids who have been released from secure custody for a[unreadable] minimum of 6 months. Waves I and II consists of a comprehensive assessment of victimization, violence[unreadable] observation, and aggression, as well as violence perpetration using a multi-informant, multi-method research[unreadable] design. The proposed study will utilize both Waves of data and examine whether a differential risk response[unreadable] exists between African American (n = 67) and Caucasian (n = 53) female offenders.[unreadable] The aims of the study are to (1) document the prevalence, chronicity, and form of violence exposure among[unreadable] African-American and Caucasian juvenile female offenders; (2) assess race-specific interactive pathways[unreadable] between witnessing and experiencing violence over time; and (3) examine race-specific risk models on[unreadable] future violence perpetration as predicted by previous violence exposure. Investigating the differential[unreadable] responses that lead to antisocial behavior is necessary to elucidate the appropriate interventions. The[unreadable] implications of these findings are particularly pertinent to the public health system which serves these high-risk[unreadable] females.